Question: In her chemistry class, Emily took 5 exams. Her scores were 97, 84, 93, 83, and 83. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $97 + 84 + 93 + 83 + 83 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.